


We Won't Know Until We Find Out

by kirkwords



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Between Season 4 & 5, Between Seasons/Series, Dragons: Race to the Edge, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkwords/pseuds/kirkwords
Summary: Astrid had not been put on a recon mission with Snotlout in years. That was usually because she found his constant bragging and flirting egregiously annoying and begged to never work with him alone, but since she had gotten together with Hiccup he had seemed to have backed off. Still, he was a raving idiot most times who really needed to get out more, but he wasn’t insufferable. At times, he was actually decent enough to have a conversation with.Written as a part of a writing swap, with the prompt  - We Won't Know Until We Find Out
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson & Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 35





	We Won't Know Until We Find Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirkywirky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirkywirky/gifts).



Astrid had not been put on a recon mission with Snotlout in years. That was usually because she found his constant bragging and flirting egregiously annoying and begged to never work with him alone, but since she had gotten together with Hiccup he had seemed to have backed off. Still, he was a raving idiot most times who really needed to get out more, but he wasn’t insufferable. At times, he was actually decent enough to have a conversation with.

Hiccup had positioned them to scout a Dragon Hunter base, near Berserker Island. Their common dragons would allow for easier camouflage to avoid detection, though Snotlout had disagreed with this notion heavily, stating that ‘Hookfang was the least common dragon to walk the face of the earth’ while standing directly next to Toothless. Thanks to the twins, once again disobeying orders yet being in the right place at the right time (The Northern Markets at around noon), they had found out that someone was planning something big, yet it wasn’t as big as Project: Shellfire, which the Grimborn’s had failed to complete only a few months ago (unless you counted setting off the once dormant volcano on Dragon’s Edge as a success, which Astrid definitely didn’t.). 

Stormfly landed back at their camp, only a few miles from the nearest Hunter camp. Astrid laughed at the sleeping lump next to the dying fire, and poked at him with the handle of her axe.

“Good afternoon, Jorgenson. Good to see you’re up and ready to go.” 

Snotlout groaned and attempted to bat her away, smacking the back of his hand against a sharp rock. He swore and pulled the woolen blanket over his eyes. 

“Five more minutes…”

“Sorry soldier,” Astrid ripped the blanket off of him and tossed it away. “We’ve got to get back to The Edge.”

“Oh, right. Hiccup will want to see you.” Snotlout drew out Hiccup’s name, betting his eyelids as he sat up. Along with Project: Shellfire, the Riders has recently learnt about Astrid and Hiccup’s new relationship that had existed behind the scenes for a few months prior. Snotlout was still nursing his hand from hitting it on the rock when Astrid came back from grabbing their rations for lunch. He, to no one’s surprise, swallowed his whole meal in about five seconds. Astrid wasn’t even sure if she saw him chew it. 

“I wonder if we’ll learn anything today about this plan these Hunters have?” Astrid said, leaning back against Stormfly and soaking up the sun.

"We won't know until we find out." Astrid looked him in the eyes. She couldn’t tell if he was bluffing or if he was actually that thick. 

"Yes. I do believe that's how learning works" 

“Shut up, Astrid.” 

She shook her head and finished her lunch. They made an effort to completely clean and destroy their camp to keep them from being tracked or followed by any Hunters that found it. The seas had been far more dangerous since Viggo and Ryker had disappeared. Ragtag crews of Dragon Hunters were sailing out into the waters, no longer being held back by orders or fears of Viggo and his brother. They packed their things and took to the air. Astrid heard indistinct yelling coming from the island below. She realised that it wasn’t the usual like she had thought when arrows came whizzing past her ears.

“Snotlout! Evasive maneuvers! They’ve seen us!” Stormfly and Hookfang took off higher into the air, just above the little cloud cover they had. 

“That’s one way to wake a Viking up!” Snotlout whooped and grabbed his hammer resting on the back of Hookfang’s saddle. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Try and get to Dagur. If you’re spotted, hit the ships!” Stormfly sped off across the clouds. Unfortunately, neither of them would be able to get to Berserker Island in time. Coming down from the clouds, Astrid counted upwards of ten ships, far more than there had been last night. They had known they were there the entire time! It was a trap. Before Astrid could react, a red arrow lodged itself in Stormfly’s body, inches from Astrid’s hand. Stormfly sent up an SOS shot to Hookfang, as she spun out of control. The dragon root arrows were stronger than they had been previously, Astrid could barely hold onto her saddle. Clearly, the deaths of the Grimborn’s also allowed the Hunters to make their arrows strong enough to kill instead of just capture. A net encased the two, sending them plummeting into the sea. 

Using her knife, Astrid tried to hurriedly cut the net while trying not to let go of Stormfly. The Nadder was panicking, having to try and outswim the net and the effects of the dragon root. They were dragged onboard. Astrid looked up to see Hookfang fall from the sky, crashing into the side of the ship. The Hunters lowered another net and brought the boys onto the deck as well, taking the Riders under the deck away from their dragons and into a cell. Snotlout swore and kicked the wooden wall of the cell. Astrid sunk to the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest. She felt Snotlout sink down next to her. He laughed dejectedly.

“Hey, at least we gave them a good chase.”

“Yeah,” Astrid laughed weakly, trying and failing to side the sob crawling up her throat. “We did.” She leant on Snotlout’s shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her back, rubbing it lightly. They sat in silence, feeling the rocking of the waves beneath them. 

“We’re close enough to Berserker Island to be seen.” Snotlout muttered into her ear, keeping his voice down as a Hunter guard walked past the cell. 

“How do you know?”

“I could see it just come over the horizon as Hooky got hit, that’s why I sent another SOS.” If she hadn’t been worried for her life, she could have leapt up and hugged him, but she couldn’t bring herself to even move a muscle. 

She hadn’t seen any of the other Riders for days, and she was beginning to realise now that she missed them horribly. Fishlegs’ kind words and fascinating knowledge of dragons and plants. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who yes could be just as irritating as Snotlout at times, but had their own ways to get Astrid to loosen up and have some fun. Then Hiccup. She missed him the most, everything about him. His snarky quips and remarks, his courage and humility. His arms around her and his kiss, assuring her everything was going to be okay, even when she believed it was all over. When they were just friends she had never really taken notice of how much space in her head Hiccup took, it wasn’t until now that she had seen how much she thought about him. Astrid was so lost in her own head, she hadn’t realised that she’d stood up and was now pacing the cell.

“Hiccup will be fine.”

“I wasn’t even… how did you know I was thinking about him?”

“He’s your boyfriend, is he not?” Snotlout remarked, “I’d be thinking you were replaced by an impostor if you weren’t thinking about him right now. Plus, you’re pacing like he does all the time.” 

A moment of silence passed between them. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“For what?”

“Dragging you into this.”

“Are you kidding?” Snotlout jumped to his feet. “This has been great! I mean, aside from the whole ‘getting captured and separated from our dragons’ deal, that’s not great but everything else has been pretty fun.” 

“Right. You’ve enjoyed all this time with me, the raging bitch of Dragon’s Edge.”

“You’re only hard on me because you have to be. If The Edge was full of Fishlegs’ and Heathers, what would it be like?”

“I guess it would get boring.”

“See? I don’t think you’re a bitch,” Astrid gave him a look. “Okay, most of the time I don’t think that, but my point still stands.”

Another spot of silence.

“Besides Hoff, I’d much rather be here doing recon than trying to calm a raging, active volcano.” They both laughed at the thought of it; the Riders back home trying different methods to reason with the ill-tempered mountain. 

“Wait, Hoff?” Astrid asked, realising what her friend had called her. 

“Yeah, am I not allowed to use that? The twins call you that all the time, even just to me.”

“I guess you can. I just can’t return the favour of awful surname based nicknames”

“Jorgen?”

“No.”

“Son?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Gary?”

“Excuse me?”

“Gary. It’s my middle name.”

Astrid stifled a laugh.

“Gary is your middle name? Is it a family name?”

“I’m certain my dad just hates me”

“I’m sure he doesn’t, Gary.” 

Their playful back and forth was interrupted by a loud bang, shaking the ship, followed by indistinct yelling from above. Astrid and Snotlout ran to the cell cage and started yelling.

“We’re down here!”

“Save me! I’m important!” 

Astrid kicked him in the shin, and he resorted to general pleas for help. A Hunter came barreling down the corridor, and hastily unlocked the cage. Thinking he was going to grab them and chuck them overboard, Astrid took a step back and dragged Snotlout with her. She was proved wrong however, when Toothless’ black body came into view, snarling at the Hunter. Hiccup followed his dragon down, scratching him under the chin.

“Good work, bud.” 

Snotlout ran out, punching Hiccup on the arm on the way out as a way of thanks. 

“Ow. You’re welcome!” He called after his cousin, shaking his head. Astrid walked to him, kicking the Hunter in the head, knocking him out. 

“You came!” She practically jumped into his arms, elated that they were both okay. 

“I was with Dagur waiting to meet you guys, when we saw Hookfang’s signal.”

“So it did work,” She shook her head, a small smile forming on her face. “Where’s Dagur then?”

“Having the time of his life taking out the rest of the ships. We’re technically in Berserker waters now, so he can do what he wants.” Hiccup laughed, getting on Toothless and extending a hand to her. She scrambled onto the dragon, holding onto Hiccup as they flew onto the deck. Astrid jumped off and ran for Stormfly, knocking out the Hunters blocking her way. The four Riders took down the rest of the ships, with Dagur and Snotlout taking a couple of prisoners back to Berserker Island between the two of them. 

Astrid was delighted to be on Berserker Island, and to be able to eat a proper meal after days on recon. Hiccup seemed happy to have her back as well, hardly leaving her side, which she didn’t mind. Heather arrived back from Dragon’s Edge that evening, having gone there with Windshear to give the other Riders a hand, and joined them all around a campfire out the back of the Chief’s house.

Heather joked how Astrid was lucky to not be at The Edge while Stoick and Gobber were there to deliver rebuilding aid. When Snotlout pushed her to elaborate, she said that Ruff and Tuff were itching to tell the Chief about Hiccup’s love life, so much so that they could not be trusted to be near either of the Berkian men without supervision from Fishlegs or Hiccup, who spent the entire visit looking like a sundried tomato, whether from actual sunburn or embarrassment he wouldn’t entail. Astrid listened to the story, but her eyes remained focused on the floor. Hiccup bumped her shoulder, and lay his hand on her thigh.

“What’s on your mind?” He asked quietly, not interrupting the flow of conversation.

“We were set up. Those Hunters knew we were there. All of that was for nothing. All the information they gave us was fake.” She put her head in her hands. The defeated feeling she had felt in that ship’s cell was crawling back up. Hiccup held her close, the fire from the pit illuminating his face, deep in thought. 

“We’ll figure it out another time.” He decided, smiling at her. She relaxed, pressing a kiss to his lips. She heard Snotlout make a fake retching noise at the affection. She scoffed at him and smiled.

“Mind your own business, Gary.”


End file.
